


Let Me Save You (With Green Cloaks and Secrets)

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But she gets resuced, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Shepherds Arc (Critical Role), Jester Is Not Okay, Nothing Explicit or Described, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: What if the Mighty Nein had a harder time tracking down the Iron Shepherds?Jester’s eyes grow wide with panic as Fjord starts trying to shout through the gag. The last thing she sees before everything goes dark is Fjord’s eyes locking onto hers as he struggles the get out of Lorenzo’s grasp.
Relationships: Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Yasha, Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Let Me Save You (With Green Cloaks and Secrets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CameoAmalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This lovely story was inspired by a conversation with CameoAmalthea on discord. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I am basically falling asleep at my desk while posting this, any mistakes are my own.

Jester kept her head down as she hears people talking outside of the cell she’s in. She wasn’t sure how long they had been with the Iron Shepherds, she wasn’t Caleb, but it was long enough that she knew she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. Yasha had been separated from them when they arrived wherever they were, but they’ve heard her screams.

Fjord sits in front of Jester, eyes trained on the door. She wished they could talk so that she could thank him and apologize. He’s taken a lot of pain meant for her by bringing attention to himself and refusing to listen to their demands. Whenever she’s awake so is he, keeping watch. She hasn’t seen him sleep outside of the times the half-elf Ruzza put them to sleep with magic.

The screeching of the cell door opening causes both of them to tense. Lorenzo smiles down as Ruzza walks in. “Not sure how word has gotten around so fast, but someone is very interested in you Little Blue.” His grin grew predatory, “Normally I prefer to wait and show off everyone together at an auction, but this man has made an offer we can’t refuse.” Jester’s eyes grow wide with panic as Fjord starts trying to shout through the gag. The last thing she sees before everything goes dark is Fjord’s eyes locking onto hers as he struggles the get out of Lorenzo’s grasp.

**

Consciousness comes to Jester in waves in the way that she now associates with sleep spells. As she blinks her eyes trying to clear her head faster, she hears Ruzza’s voice to her left, “Lorenzo, she’s starting to wake.”

“Just continue. We’re almost done here and then I need to talk with her, we don’t have the luxury to wait for her to wake again.”

Jester tries to shake away the remaining fog in her mind and make sense of words they were saying. _Continue what?_ A nearby splash causes her eyes to open in panic as she registers the situation she’s in. Her body is submerged in water, wrists and ankles still bound, this time in front of her. There were hands on her and her clothes had been removed. With a muffled shriek from behind her gag Jester starts to violently twist and try to break free of their hold. Her tail whips behind her causing large splashes of water. Those around her start to curse and try to hold her down more securely.

Lorenzo enter her line of sight, glaring down at her darkly and Jester freezes. “Now Little Blue, as much as I’d love to try for myself and see if tieflings run as hot as they say.” He leers, eyes roaming over her body. Jester feels her face warm, eyes filling with tears. Smirking Lorenzo continues, “Unfortunately for me, part of the deal is that you remain untouched.” He reaches out and touches her cheek, “Such a pitty, I’ve heard such wonderful things about the Ruby of the Sea and wanted to try them out with a tiefling of my own.” Shuddering Jester finds herself flinching as Lorenzo removes his hand, “That said, if you give us grief then we can always make sure your friends have a worse time with us. I would let us continue if I were you.” 

In her mind Jester hears Yasha’s screams of pain followed by an unnatural silence after she was separated from them. She sees Fjord struggling to protect her as they beat him into submission. Jester can’t be the cause of more pain for the two of them. As a few tears fall down her face she lowers her head and nods her consent.

Everyone around her starts back up at what they were previously doing. Someone was pulling her hair as they continued cleaning out months of sweat and dirt. Others holding her down and scrubbing every inch of her body with a ruff brush. Silent tears poured down as she screamed in her mind for The Traveler to save her and her friends. There was no answer, same as every other time since she’d been captured.

When they deem her clean they lead Jester out of the tub. She’s pat dry and coated her skin in a fruity lotion. They dress her in a sheer outfit that leaves little to the imagination, poking and prodding her the entire time. After what felt like an eternity she’s lead into another room where Lorenzo is waiting. The room is bare except for a table with two chairs in the middle. Lorenzo sat drinking something out of a large mug. Jester was placed on the chair opposite from him and they connected her chains to the arms and legs so that she couldn’t move.

Watching her silently Lorenzo smiles. Jester shifts restlessly, uncomfortable under his gaze. Slowly he finishes his drink and wipes his mouth. By the time he started talking Jester was so tense she flinched at the sound of his voice, causing his smile to widen.

“There’s a reason I don’t like to sell my merchandise so soon. We do have a reputation to uphold you know. It doesn’t bode well to send out the untrained” He pauses, staring directly into her eyes, “But this client was quite insistent, apparently he wants the joy of training you himself so he knows you’ll meet his desires.”

A shiver runs up Jester’s spine as the fear sinks in. “Now there’s something else I want you to know.” He smirks, “This client has purchased your friends as well.” At this Jester feels hope in her chest, “But whether or not he ends up with your friends depends on him being happy with your performance. He wants three specialty trained slaves. He wants you three specifically because he thinks that the fact that you three know each other will lead to better…chemistry.” As he says the last word his smirk morphs to a leer and Jester feels her blood grow cold. “He initially wanted to take all three of you today, but I convinced him to take you first as a test run as none of you are trained yet. If you do well then he will return to gather your friends.”

Jester flinches as his eyes darken and take on an unnatural aura. “Let me be perfectly clear Little Blue. This man is paying a lot of money for you three. I don’t know what he plans to do to you and I don’t care, but no one spends that much for your average slave. If you try anything, if you do anything that upsets this client your friends will pay the price. If you do something that causes this man to bring you back and go elsewhere for his business I will make you regret it for the rest of your life. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Jester nods frantically in fear as his voice grows dark.

His eyes lighten a bit, “Good. Now here’s how this is going to work. We will be giving you a potion to help keep you docile while you’re transferred. It will last eight hours. While this potion is in your system you will be conscious, but unable to talk and will tire quickly. It will also leave you a bit confused and unable to process information easily. This will fade as the potion leaves your system. Do you understand?”

Knowing she has no choice Jester nods. “Your new owner will be here within the hour. Once I finish explaining we will give you the potion to give plenty of time for it to start taking effect. You will obey your new owner once the potion fades. He has been informed to let us know of any complaints so that we can make sure to punish the other two. Listen well and you may even grow to enjoy your new life.”

The tears were falling again as it really hit Jester what her new life was going to be. She didn’t know if the rest of her friends would be able to find this place let alone defeat Lorenzo. She didn’t know what exactly he was, but he wasn’t human. And now, even if they found this place, she’d be long gone. Jester was being sold into slavery and would be tortured and molded until she was a shell of herself. The same thing was going to happen to Fjord and Yasha and there was nothing she could do. At least if she was good they could be together.

As Jester found herself lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice Lorenzo get up and grab something from Ruzza. When his hand touched her face near the gag she jolted back to her body. “Now remember, don’t try anything.”

The gag was removed and as much as she wanted to do _something_ she stayed silent. He nodded approvingly and brought a drink to her lips. She swallowed the unknown potion and waited for it to take effect. In the silence Lorenzo patted her head as though she were a dog.

Jester was unsure how much time passed before she felt the effects starting. Her brain slowly filled with clouds. She found herself unable to focus on anything. Thoughts vanished before they fully formed. Her body relaxed and her eyes bounced around the room meaninglessly.

Eventually someone else entered the room and she was led to an entrance way where even more people stood. They talked around her, but she couldn’t make sense of any of it. At one point her chains were passed of to another and she was pulled her out into the open air. They traveled and Jester couldn’t make sense of what was happening around her. When they entered a small house she was placed on a comfy chair, her shackles were removed and something was placed around her. She finds herself cuddling into the green fabric.

The clouds clear from Jester’s mind so suddenly she can’t stop the loud gasp that escapes her. She hears something shatter in a nearby room and flinches, curling in on herself and hiding her face in whatever was draped over her. Hurried footsteps reach her ears and she squeezes her eyes tight trying desperately to stop the tears. How can she have already have messed up?

A slightly out of breath voice reaches her ears, “Oh Jester Darling, are you okay? Are you hurt? When I realized where you were and what they intended…well needless to say I was not pleased.” A hand touches her shoulder and Jester jolts so suddenly she catches the other person with one of her horns. They pull back with a surprised yelp.

Jester couldn’t breath. It had barely been five minutes and she already messed up twice. She can’t do this. She’s just going to get her friends hurt. As her thoughts spiral she’s gasping for air and a panicked voice reaches her ears. “Jester. Jester. You’re okay. You’re safe. Common Dearest, breath with me. Nice deep breaths.” She hears some exaggerated breaths and tries to copy them, her breath rattling in her chest.

“That’s it Dearest, that’s it. Just keep copying me.”

Slowly Jester begins catching her breath. She doesn’t raise her head as she starts hysterically babbling, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, I promise I’ll do better. I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever you say. Please don’t tell him. Please.”

Soft hands cup her face and Jester forces herself still. “Jester,” the voice coos, “Please don’t cry. And don’t apologize. I’m sorry it took me so long to get you out of there.”

Confused, Jester lets them lift her head and her eyes meet familiar green eyes that look at her sadly. A wild orange mane of hair that encompasses sharp facial features. All the things he said to her finally register themselves in her brain. Her voice cracks,

“Traveler?”

“I’m here Jester.” With that something inside of her snaps and Jester throws herself into The Traveler’s waiting arms, sobbing. He wraps her in his strong arms and coos into her ear, comforting her as best he can. When she begins to calm he sets her down and secures what she now realizes is his signature cloak around her.

“Let’s get you into something more comfortable and eat some delicious food. What do you say?” Jester finds herself mirroring his grin and relaxes into him. He leads her to a small bedroom with a large fluffy bed taking up most of it. She sits on the edge as The Traveler digs around the walk-in closet, bringing her various outfits until she settles on a thick layered dress and leggings that end above the ankle. She leaves her feet bare for the time being. He waits patiently outside while she changes and she appreciates him giving her privacy even though her current outfit, if you could even call it that, left little to the imagination. When she emerges he greets her with another smile, though his eyes sadden when he looks at her raw wrists and ankles. He doesn’t comment on the fact that she’s still wearing his cloak.

As they enter the kitchen The Traveler pulls out a spread of fruits, meats, and desserts. She laughs for the first time in what seems like ages when he steals some frosting off of her cupcake with his fingers. The longer she was her the more she relaxed, though she couldn’t completely shake the fear that this was simply a wonderful dream or some kind of trick. Food was eaten while The Traveler tries to coax as many grins as he could out of Jester. When she yawns he suggests that she head to bed.

“Will you stay with me?” Her voice was so timid and scared; The Traveler didn’t hesitate a moment before responding,

“Whatever you need Jester Dear.”

As they laid down Jester curled into The Traveler’s side, “Why didn’t you answer when I called for you?” Her voice came out in barely a whisper. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tight.

“Whatever charms are on those cursed shackles managed to block our bond.” He growled to himself and held her closer, “As soon as I realized what had happened I began searching for you. I created a persona and contacted those monsters on order to get you out. I’m working on getting your friends out as well.”

“Thank you for saving me.”

“I’ll always come for you Jester.”

They talk quietly until Jester is able to fall asleep. She’s plagued by nightmares but soothing green magic always settles her mind and brings her to brighter happy thoughts. For the first time in a long time she sleeps through the night.

Come morning the pair share a light breakfast and sit together on the couch. The Traveler gently rubs her still wrists and they sit in comfortable silence as Jester tries to organize her thoughts. “Traveler.” Jester breaks the easy silence, voice soft, hesitant.

“Yes Darling?” He meets her eyes, giving her his undivided attention.

“Can…” She takes a deep breath, “Can you tell me something about you I don’t know? Something I could never guess.” His eyes show his surprise. He’s quiet for a moment before asking,

“May I ask why Dear?”

“I…” Her mouth goes dry and she looks back down at her lap, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. Of course I trust you, you’re my best friend.” She knows she’s starting to ramble, but she can’t stop now that she’s started. “But when I was there, I felt so alone. You’ve never ignored me like that. And I know you couldn’t because of those shackles and that makes sense, but like, I dreamed about you saving me and…” The Traveler reaches out and cups her cheek. Her wide eyes meet his soft gaze.

“And if I tell you something you don’t know, something that you would never imagine, maybe that will help you trust that this is real right?” Slowly he wipes away the few tears that have started falling down her face. She is so grateful that he still understands her, even when she doesn’t fully understand herself.

“Yes.” The Traveler nods to himself and closes his eyes. He looks as though he’s mentally convincing himself to talk. Jester waits patiently, holding his hand in between hers.

“My name is Artagan.” As he talks he keeps his eyes firmly shut, “I came to your world and traveled until I met you. And you believed I was a god and for you I took on the mantle of The Traveler and became what you believed.”

While he spoke he pulls away from her a bit, taking his hand back. He looks pained, and obviously doesn’t want to share this information. But he did, all because Jester asked him to in order to help sooth her worries. He is right, this is something she never would have imagined. A part of her is pained from this revelation, that this key belief of her life is a lie. But is it? Even if he didn’t start as The Traveler, he stayed by her side, taught her magic, gave her new powers, and dropped everything and came for her when he found her in danger. She left home to make new friends and experience the world and he stayed with her and cheered her on as she traveled.

Thinking back, he never told her he was a god, he just never corrected her. He lied and that hurt. Even if he isn’t The Traveler, will he still be her Traveler?

It’s silent as she mulls over her thoughts. “Was everything about you a lie?” She had to know. Can she forgive him and stay at his side?

His eyes snap open, “No no no no no.” His hands reach out as though to touch her, but he stops himself short. “Our times together were true. I’ve never lied about who I am, I simply never corrected you on what I am. How could I tell this delightful little blue beacon of joy and chaos that she was wrong? How could I disappoint her? I may not have been a god when we met but that’s what I’ve become, for you. It was all to keep that blinding smile on your face.”

Jester reaches out and pulls him into her embrace. He grips her tight and they stay like that for a few minutes as they both process everything. When she pulls back both of their eyes are wet and she smiles softly at him.

“I’m not going to lie, it hurts that you lied about such a big part of yourself, but you’re still my best friend. For so long you were my only friend. I need to know that you won’t lie or leave out big things like this again. I need to know that I can trust you. I need to know that you will stay with me no matter what, and that I will do the same for you.”

“I’m sorry I’ve caused you pain Jester.” He takes her hand gently, “I am of a…a kind…of entity in which promises are binding. Makes them dangerous. Makes them easy to regret, but binding. And I promise you I will get better at being more open and honest with you.” He bites his lip a bit, “To be completely honest My Dear, you are my first real friend. I’ve been alone for a long time and I’m realizing that I’m not really good at it. But I will do anything to be able to stay with you Dear Jester, as long as you let me.”

Jester feels a spark in the air around them at his words, a promise between them. She couldn’t ask for more from him. He is the boy she grew with, her closest friend, she knows him. She can tell from the look in his eyes he regrets her pain and sorrow he’s caused. He didn’t apologize for the lie itself, but she didn’t expect him to. His apologies have always been more through looks and gestures as opposed to words. He’s always been peculiar about his words. But if promises are binding and words have power than she can understand that. She has his promise and will hold it close to her heart.

She smiles at him and he grins back, standing. “One moment Darling, all this talking has made me famished, I’ll get us food.” In a flash he’s gone. Most likely to put himself back together before getting them food. Jester feared she’d panic at his departure, but she knew he would be back.

Looking around the room she sees a new sketchbook and a variety of paints that definitely weren’t there before. She hums to herself as she starts drawing all the things she wishes she could do to the Iron Shepherds. Right as she’s finishing a drawing of Lorenzo with his head cut off from the swing of her axe Her Traveler reappears, smiling and carrying half a dozen boxes of pastries.

He starts placing the boxes down and opening them before listing the different treats. “So, these are sun treats, cream puffs, Trinket’s bear paws, blondies, Cravin’ bacon edges, and my personal favorite almond bark.” Jester happily tries all the different pastries, savoring the tastes.

“Where did you get these?”

“A bakery called The Slayer’s Cake in Whitestone.” Her Traveler spoke around bites of almond bark, “It’s run by some…acquaintances of mine. To be honest they weren’t very good in the beginning, but when they hired on some actual bakers it became one of my favorite stops for desserts.” He winks at her, “Originally this almond bark used actual bark from an almond tree.” Jester blanched at the thought and Her Traveler laughed.

“Well I’m glad they got better. She licked some cinnamon off her fingers, “How did you meet these acquaintances?”

He let out a loud laugh, “Well it was before I was able to come to the Prime Material Plane. They are actually the ones who made the doorway that allowed me to cross realms.” Jester settles in and grins brightly as he animatedly delves into his story. She didn’t realize how much she had missed this time with Her Traveler until now. “So, this group of adventurers show up in the Fey and it is instantly obvious they have no idea how things work there…” In this moment Jester knows she’ll be okay. Just for a moment she lets herself forget her worries for a short time and just smile and laugh like she did when she was a little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This one really got away from me. There's so much more that I planned for this, but I just couldn't stop writing Jester and The Traveler just talking. I might write more for this if people are interested or inspiration takes me.
> 
> Also I'm now in love with the idea that The Traveler can't choose a term of endearment for Jester, so he just use whatever he likes in the moment. My personal favorite is Jester Darling. 
> 
> If you enjoyed I'd appreciate a review. I hope everyone is safe and healthy in these tough times!


End file.
